


strawberry dress

by Anonymous



Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author made this in five minutes, Gen, Reader Insert, Strawberry Dress, They/Them for Eret, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eret gets their strawberry dress but you do as well.
Relationships: Eret & Reader, No Romantic Relationship - Relationship
Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000836
Kudos: 174
Collections: Anonymous





	strawberry dress

When you found the strawberry dress right at your doorstep, you were very excited. You had been waiting for the dress to arrive for ages and couldn’t wait to show it off to your best friend and roommate Eret. You knew that they were also getting the strawberry dress soon so you hoped that you got it first before them. 

You rush into your room, ignoring the laughter that you heard in their room and slip the dress on. You giggle to yourself as you tie the strings together and run up to the mirror. You smile at yourself, liking how you look in the dress before rushing over to your closet. You open the closet and grab a pair of boots, ones that were scarily similar to Eret’s five inch ones. You put them on before rushing out of your room and walking over to Eret’s room. 

You knock on the door and you hear them move over to open the door. You also hear some clicks on the floor so they were probably wearing their heels as well. They open their door and the two of you just stare at each other in shock. You were both wearing the strawberry dresses. The two of you just stand there before you break the stare to look over at their setup. Their chat was going wild. You push past them and head over to the set up to see people laughing at how the two of you got the dress at the same time. 

You look back at Eret and point at their dress. “You have to take it off. There can only be one pretty best friend.”

**BONUS** ****  
  


**randomfan @fannumber1**

Did anyone else realize that Y/N made the joke before the pretty best friends joke even became a thing?

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't never seen two pretty best friends
> 
> [wattpad link.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymousbobatea)


End file.
